


恶意诽谤【第35章 情人的义务】

by paper_crane_crane



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paper_crane_crane/pseuds/paper_crane_crane
Kudos: 7





	恶意诽谤【第35章 情人的义务】

  
仇丹僵硬了几秒，脸上浮现出一抹牵强的笑。  
  
“……你酒还没醒吧？”  
  
他说着将自己的手腕从秋田润的掌中抽了出来，可没等他转身离开，对方的手又锲而不舍地拽住了他，这次怎么也挣不开。  
  
仇丹咬牙切齿，心想自己明天就得开始锻炼身体免得总是在力气上占下风，面上却不动声色。  
  
“别闹，我今天已经很累了。”仇丹压低声音，尽量放低姿态。他知道要是他和秋田润硬碰硬，自己绝不会是对方的对手。  
  
仇丹心里打着转盘，在秋田润放松警惕的刹那速速抽身离开。上次被对方摁着行那种事的时候他就汲取了教训——不能用言语咒骂挑拨对方，这不仅不会让对方打退堂鼓，还会使得他更加变本加厉。于是仇丹没急着挣脱，反而用另只手轻轻拍了拍秋田润握住他手腕的手，安抚中带着点亲昵的意味。  
  
秋田润垂下眸子瞥了眼那只搁在他手背之上的手，忽然冷不丁地笑了。  
  
“累了？是和女人玩累了吧。艹人比被艹的滋味好多了，对吗？”  
  
仇丹一噎，心道没有正常男人会喜欢被艹，另一方面想着这人又开始犯病了，不知该怎么圆场才能抽身而退。可秋田润显然对仇丹的回答并不感兴趣，一个使劲就将仇丹扯到了床边，散发着热气与酒气的身子如同一块硬邦邦的石块压在仇丹的身上。  
  
仇丹穿着宽松的T恤，秋田润的头刚好抵住他的下颚，柔软的头发轻轻扫在他裸露的肌肤上，滚烫的侧脸紧紧贴在他的锁骨处，滚烫却柔软，像只乖巧温驯的大型犬。但仇丹却清楚地明白眼前之人绝非他表现出来得那样，这是一头会咬人的狼，心狠又伪善。  
  
或许是因为两人先前都喝了酒，体温都较高，当两具身子贴在一起的时候，彼此肌肤的热度又升高了不少。可即便身上热烘烘的，仇丹的心却忍不住往下沉，愈发冰凉。秋田润此番作态让他情不自禁地想起在日本的最后一个晚上，当他喝完酒被对方撒娇似的压在榻榻米上……  
  
不行，再这样下去就得重蹈覆辙了。仇丹想到那天晚上的事情火气就上来了，语气也不由带上了点情绪。  
  
“秋田润，醒醒！你这样压着我我很不舒服。”  
  
秋田润听见仇丹不虞的声音，缓缓抬起头，眼角微红的眼睛与仇丹的不到几公分，近得连睫毛都能看得根根分明。  
  
“我让哥舒服了，哥就会让我舒服吗？”  
  
秋田润含着酒香的气息喷洒在仇丹的脸上，滚烫的手指轻轻撩起仇丹额前零碎的发丝，那种潋滟而温柔的眼神让仇丹晃神了一秒——自从他们决裂后，秋田润就不曾用这种目光凝视过他了。  
  
仇丹将手背贴在秋田润的脸上，那张只是微微泛红的脸颊烫得不同寻常。他果然醉了，却因为自身体质问题，面上看不太出来罢了。  
  
“……你醉了。”仇丹神色复杂地望着秋田润。  
  
秋田润却只是笑着，那笑容灿烂得不像话，绝不是近来对他不假辞色的他会做出的表情。  
  
“或许吧，但醉着总比醒着好。醉了的人无论做了什么荒唐事都可以被原谅，但清醒的人就得为自己做的事情负责，”秋田润用指尖勾勒着仇丹英俊的五官，声音又轻又柔，“这点哥最明白了不是吗？”  
  
这句话说者无意听者有心，一下子就把仇丹给惊醒了。那一刻，他的后颈忽然生出了一阵冷汗，令他动弹不得。  
  
秋田润与他重逢的这段时间里从未提及过当年他醉酒后做的那些混账事。这些年的时间犹如橡皮擦，将那天晚上的尴尬与愧疚都抹得干干净净，若非仇丹晚上做了梦忆起了当年的往事，他甚至会任由这些记忆消失殆尽。  
  
而在日本的最后一天晚上哪怕仇丹露骨地指出秋田润是为了报复自己才这么对待他，秋田润也丝毫没有提到那些往事，仿佛是不愿揭开过去的伤疤。  
  
仇丹以为秋田润不会主动提起，却没想到醉了的他比清醒的他直白的多，毫不留情地就把当年的丑事说开了。  
  
秋田润看着仇丹哑口无言的模样，心里突然涌起了一股失落，也不知这失落从何而来、因何而起。  
  
“算了，即使我要你主动把衣服脱了，乖乖躺在床上让我艹你也只会挣扎吧，”秋田润低语道，“这种事不是你情我愿根本没意思……”  
  
没意思？那上次的时候你怎么拉着我搞了那么长时间？  
  
仇丹觉得秋田润的话不可思议，却巴不得他放过自己，于是一动不动地望着秋田润，任由对方一会儿摩挲自己的眉毛，一会儿揉擦着他的嘴唇。  
  
“但我也不能就这么作罢，是你先说要补偿我的，让你当我的情人你也答应了，”秋田润接着说，“你是直男对那档事反抗得厉害，那接吻总行吧。”  
  
秋田润说着用大拇指摁住了仇丹的唇瓣，轻轻一顶，将指尖嵌在仇丹湿润的唇缝里，来回轻抚。  
  
“吻我，把我亲硬了就放过你。”  
  
那个卡在他唇间的指头实在碍事，对方甚至还有用拇指撬开他口腔的意思，于是仇丹张开嘴用牙齿狠狠咬了秋田润一口。  
  
等仇丹将秋田润的指腹咬出血后，他才蓦地意识到自己不能把对方惹恼，下意识含住秋田润的拇指，用舌尖抵住他指腹上的伤口，轻轻吮了几口。  
  
仇丹条件反射的动作落在秋田润的眼里却变了个味道。  
  
仇丹的五官是那种俊朗的帅气，看着阳光飒爽和娘炮一点也扯不上关系。可当他蹙着眉头，双眸微垂，主动用红润的唇含紧他的指尖，用柔软湿润的舌头卷起他的伤口时，秋田润竟从仇丹那张英俊的脸庞上瞧出了一种难以名状的妩媚，引得他不由下 腹一热。

“你是想把我舔 硬吗，作弊可不行。”  
  
秋田润忍住身上的躁热，将指尖从仇丹的唇齿间抽出，晶莹的口 涎顺着秋田润的拇指勾成一条绵长的银丝。秋田润抚着仇丹的脸，一边伸出舌尖将湿漉漉的拇指舔了个干净。仇丹望着秋田润那孟浪又漫不经心的模样，那样子与他平日里正经又冷淡的样子大相径庭，让仇丹的脸刷地一下红透了。  
  
可当仇丹脸红耳热的刹那，一股羞恼之意也随之窜上他的心头。当秋田润戏谑地望向他时，那种火气又烧得更旺了。  
  
草！仇丹心里骂道，一边拍开了秋田润贴在他脸颊上的手。  
  
“不就是亲吗？这种事我熟练的很！”  
  
仇丹说着将五指嵌入秋田润的发间，仰着脸含住了对方的唇。  
  
当秋田润顺势托住他的后脑，把舌头伸进他的口腔时，仇丹才倏然惊醒过来，意识到自己竟再一次被秋田润挑拨了。  
  
他想反悔，可秋田润的手劲大得厉害，显然没有让他半途而废的意思，于是仇丹只能半推半就地和他唇齿交缠。  
  
秋田润是以单膝跪在仇丹两 腿之间，左手摁着他肩膀的姿势将仇丹压在床上的，因此当仇丹屈起双腿时，能轻而易举地感受到秋田润身体的变化。  
  
当对方咬住他的唇，舌头顶进他的牙关时，仇丹就发现秋田润有了反应，可他的嘴唇被对方咬得又红又肿，舌头也被对方的舌头紧紧缠着，根本无法出声，只能发出含糊的呜呜声，抗拒地推搡着秋田润的肩膀。  
  
秋田润意识到仇丹的反抗，狠狠往仇丹的腰间一掐，引得仇丹身体一哆嗦，吃痛地蹙起眉头。  
  
“你做的不对，我要惩罚你。”  
  
仇丹皱着眉头，手捂着亲肿了的唇，用膝盖顶了顶对方腿 间的玩意儿。  
  
“你他妈睁眼说瞎话，这不是都硬得和根擀面杖了吗？！”  
  
秋田润摸了摸仇丹的脖子，像是在安抚一个顽劣的孩子。  
  
“是硬了，但你不够主动，”秋田润平静地说道，“你也知道我醉了，要是我一时冲动我也不知道自己会干出什么事来。”  
  
仇丹气得火冒三丈，差点打人，但他的武力值显然拼不过秋田润，也只能心里唾骂对方耍无赖，臭着脸，好一会儿才不情不愿地憋出了一句话。  
  
“是你说不是我情我愿就没意思的，现在我告诉你我不想做那种事！”  
  
秋田润看着仇丹没有好气的样子却没气恼，若无其事地说：“自然，我今天不会强迫你。但相对的，你得把我的火气平息下来。”  
  
他说着目光坦坦荡荡地落在仇丹肿起的嘴唇上，看得仇丹浑身发毛，好一会儿才敛起眼中那毫不遮掩的炙热，将视线落在仇丹的手上。  
  
“用手就行，这是我的最低限度，你做好了我就不再要求你做别的。”秋田润看着仇丹满脸不情愿，又补充了一句。  
  
“你要是不肯，我就只能让你履行一下身为情人真正的义务了。”  
  
仇丹听得头皮发麻，脸色煞白，像是想起了什么不愉快的回忆。直到秋田润再次压在他的身上，动手去撩他的T恤，解他的裤子时，仇丹才猛地弹起。  
  
“我做就是了！你别他妈动手动脚！”  
  
秋田润闻言将伸进仇丹T恤的手往外一抽，目光灼灼地打量着仇丹，似乎是在琢磨他是否会老实地履行承诺。  
  
仇丹闭着眼睛深呼一口气，手向秋田润的腿 间伸去。当他的指尖隔着布料触及对方梆 硬的玩意儿时，仇丹的手指下意识一抖，随即又佯装若无其事地将拉链往下一拉。  
  
“都是男人，你有的东西我也有，有什么好磨叽的？”  
  
仇丹不服气地哼了一声，像是说给自己听，又像是刻意让秋田润明白自己对这码事一点不在意。  
  
他抬起头，脸上此刻已恢复了镇定，只有眼里透着愤怒与不耐。  
  
“只要射 出来就行了吧，我们速战速决。”  



End file.
